


Happier Things (Clenny)

by kaykinch



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Death, M/M, Suicide, clenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: Clyde's always felt depressed since his mom's death. Nothing has been able to fill the void, his friends try to cheer him up when they can, but nothing works. Things seem to progressively get worse for him as well. That's until, Kenny comes along. credit to @ millieu-milk on tumblr for the cover and also to @ allthestripes on tumblr for inspiring me in discord





	1. Happier Things

**Author's Note:**

> TW - There are two times where characters commit suicide, I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapters so you can feel free to skip if it makes you uncomfortable. This story also deals highly with depression.

Clyde walks into his room, slamming his backpack onto his bed. It's been one long ass day, and he had a bunch of homework to do, but first, he thought, he needs a nap. He scoots his backpack to the side and gets under the covers; pulling his phone out of the pockets.

He starts scrolling through facebook as his eyes start to get weary; that's when there was a ding on his phone. It was from the 11th-grade gc, which had everyone in it. He looks at the messenger's name, Bebe Stephens, his current girlfriend. Then his eyes perk up as he reads the message,

**Bebe Stevens**

_Clyde, I break up_

Clyde feels his heart fall, oh my god what? Did she send that in the group chat? Where every single person, in their grade, can read it. A few more messages follow.

**Kyle Broflovski**

_Did you mean to send that here?_

**Craig Tucker**

_Fuck you, Bebe, I always knew you were a skank_

**Bebe Stevens has left the group chat**

Clyde throws his phone across the room as he feels his emotions start to kick in. He lay on his bed, eyes closed. His chest heaved with a quiet sob, and tears welled up behind his eyelids, slipping down his cheeks without resistance. Another sob wracked him, followed by a thin wail. He curled on his side and wept, shoulders heaving.

He hears his door open and close. "Clyde?" He hears Tweek's familiar voice.

"Clyde, she's a bitch." Craig's voice also spoke out. He feels two weights sit on the bed. Tweek pulls Clyde to his chest.

He sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at Tweek's jacket. Tweek held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse lets him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his howls of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling him back into the outstretched arms of his grief.

"She's just a dumb girl Clyde." Craig continues on, Clyde can feel Tweek getting angry with Craig. Craig sighs and stops trying to calm down his sobbing friend. "Kenny is bringing taco bell for you."

Tweek kept his hand in Clyde's hair, it wasn't unusual for Clyde to be crying. A lot of things seemed to upset him, and this thing, in particular, Tweek understands, is worse than a lot of things that Clyde has wept over.

Now red, tear-rimmed eyes stared back at Tweek, with watery streaks falling down Clyde's freckled face. He smooths his now chaotic hair and wiped the tears from his cheeks which were now blotchy and mottled. His whole face was now washed with a dull red, including the very end of his nose. Clyde finally stops crying, the waterworks going away.

His bedroom door opens and closes again, as he sees Kenny, in his orange parka, holding a bag filled with taco bell and a couple drinks in a holder. He sits next to the three on the bed; taking a taco out and giving it to Clyde. "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you feel," Kenny recognizes, making Clyde calm down even more.

Clyde pulls himself off of Tweek, "Thank you, guys." He takes a bite of his taco, sniffling from all the crying he just did.

"You're going to be okay Clyde. I promise you, you have all the reason to be upset now, but trust me, soon, you're going to be happy again." Kenny reassures, making Tweek and Craig stare at him. How was he so good with calming down Clyde?

Clyde eats his taco, then Kenny holds the drink he got Clyde, Dr Pepper, in front of Clyde's mouth. Clyde sips it and smiles.

Craig and Tweek give each other a look, so confused as to what the fuck is going on with these two. Kenny and Clyde weren't really friends, they both hung out in different groups. Sure time to time they would hang out with each other when Craig's gang merged with Stan's, but other than that, contact with Kenny wasn't much for Clyde.

"Dr Pepper was good yeah? I didn't know what drink you'd of liked." Kenny asks Clyde.

"I love Dr Pepper a lot, you made a good choice," Clyde replies.

Tweek continues to stare at them as Craig mutters, "Oh my god, they're so gay."


	2. Okay

"Are you okay Clyde?" Token catches the smaller boy walking to his class, Clyde looks at him, Token was one of his best friends. He always mothered everyone, and Clyde found it so sweet.

Clyde just shrugs, Token places his hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

"How about after school, I can go over to your place? I'm sure we can find something to do." Token suggests.

Clyde accepts his offer, even though he doesn't want to that much, he loves Token; who couldn't? And he knows that Token is just trying to help, as much as he can. "Sure." Was all Clyde let out? Trying his best to smile back, but failing.

They both departed from each other after the small interaction, heading to their separate classes. Clyde didn't want to come to school today, he didn't want to face people, but his dad made him. His dad has no clue what's going on in Clyde's life, and Clyde wishes that he would for once just be there for him.

Clyde took his usual seat next to Craig. "I swear Mrs Norwood is always late."

Clyde just nods in agreement, looking at Craig, "She's probably eating children or something." Craig continued, making Clyde crack out a small laugh.

Their teacher had a hawkish look about her. She looked like she could be a witch. Even her nose was curved and beaky. Her hair wasn't so much blonde as a washed out brown like it just couldn't be bothered to be any colour at all. Like many women of her age, she had it cut short to hide its lack of volume. She always found a way as well, to get students to do their work, but that's mostly just because everyone is afraid of her.

Craig and Clyde make jokes about her all the time, but definitely not when she's around. They were sure that if she heard them making fun of her, that she would 100% kill them.

Mrs Norwood walks in, the same glare on her face. The students were all shocked she was married, they don't understand how a guy could ever unless he was of course kidnapped. She started calling roll call, everyone said their names.

Clyde instantly noticed that Kenny was missing, which isn't out of the ordinary; Kenny doesn't show up to school a whole bunch, especially this class. He's hated Mrs Norwood and ever since she failed him for the entire year, there wasn't really a reason for him to come to class, besides to keep his attention. He still gets work from her, even though she fails him when he does anything. He talked back to her once, and now, he is at risk of being held back because of her.

None of the other students wanted that. Kenny thought she was joking when she threatened to do that, but she wasn't. It's so shitty how a teacher can just, fail a student, for no reason.

Clyde didn't know much about Kenny, but he knew that Kenny didn't deserve that. Kenny is poor, and he deserves a chance to at least, go to university. Clyde never thought about going to university, but he has a chance if he did want to. While Kenny's chances now are just pretty slim, all because of this stupid bitch.

The class continues, Craig and Clyde, being partners, help each other out as much as they can. But to be honest, even with Mrs Norwood's scare tactics, they had no clue what they were learning about. The class was Biology, and it probably had something to do with humans and stuff. But they didn't know one piece of it.

As soon as it finishes, the two boys get up and exit. Clyde runs into Kenny in the hallway, bonking heads with him. "Oh shit man, sorry." Kenny apologises, looking at Clyde. "How have you been? Sorry I had to go home so soon."

"It's fine, I had a lot of sleeping to do." Clyde chuckles awkwardly, stroking the back of his neck.

"Well, how are you feeling now?" Kenny asks concern filling his voice, he did see a deep side of Clyde last night, something very few gets to witness.

"I'm okay." Clyde choked out

"You're okay?" Clyde nods, letting Kenny that he is okay, at least. "Well, see you at lunch?"

"See you, Kenny."


	3. Musicals

Kenny opens his locker door, putting away any books he has. He just got back from skipping his first couple classes, and he was finally ready to face everyone. He usually would go get Karen from her middle school to go get something from a local fast food joint, but she texted him saying that she's getting lunch with one of her friends. He was not needed by her, currently.

He heads to the cafeteria, going to the lunch line for a pizza slice. Once he gets it, he spots around for the table holding his friends, then walks over to them. He carefully sets his lunch down and takes a seat next to Kyle. "Oh, hey Kenny!" Kyle smiles at the blonde, making him give one in return.

"Why aren't you getting lunch with your sister today?" Stans asks Kenny.

"She wants to eat with her friends today," Kenny responds.

Kyle chuckles, "I guess she's getting older. No biggy though, you have us always."

"Wow, thanks. What a delight." Kenny rolls his eyes, giggling a little bit. He surveys the lunch room, it's been a while since he's sat down in the cafeteria before. Everyone was sitting with their usual people, still. Kenny found his eyes start to wander to Craig's gang in particular; he had a hell of a night with Tweek, Craig, and Clyde last night.

Clyde was sat at the table, stifling a small laugh at whatever Jimmy was saying to them. He seemed so distant over there; so lonely and small. It was cute almost, like not that him being sad is cute at all, Kenny doesn't want Clyde to be sad. But he just seemed so vulnerable, and all Kenny wanted to do was get up and give him a hug. Right now, where they were, that would be a bit inappropriate.

"No way." Kenny is distracted by the voice of Eric Cartman, turning his head towards him, "You have a thing for Clyde?"

Kenny feels his face go red, oh god. "No... I don't." Kenny denies.

"Dude, you totally do." Stan says, looking at Kenny, "Look at how you're blushing. Holy fucking shit, you like Clyde."

"You were totally just staring at him now Kenny. What were you thinking just then? Couldn't have been anything family friendly." Eric continues speaking, making Kenny's face go even redder. Oh, Jesus, he hates his friends. "Why are you eye raping him?"

Kenny just looks back at Clyde, okay yeah, maybe he does like Clyde. But why should it matter?

Eric's voice comes back again, making Kenny somewhat annoyed, "Okay but like why Clyde. I get that he's like bisexual or whatever. But it's Clyde. He's such a crybaby and a little pussy."

"Hey, you shut up about Clyde, okay?" Kenny sturs out, making Cartman quiet down. Don't talk shit about Kenny's boo in front of him.

"Cartman is right, Clyde can be a bit annoying sometimes. Are you sure you want to go for that?" Stan says.

"I never even said I did want to go for him. And if I do, which this isn't me saying that, I will go for him. He's not that bad once you get to know him." Kenny thought back to last night, how Clyde was curled up on Tweek's chest bawling his eyes out. How he perked up when he got his taco fix and immediately felt better. How he laughed at whatever Kenny was telling him.

Kenny wouldn't go as far as saying he's in love with the kid, no, but he does find him cute. And there might be a tiny little crush. Maybe Kenny should ask him on a date? He doesn't even know what Clyde likes besides tacos. But if he talks to Craig, maybe he can take him to see his favourite band or something.

That's what Kenny plans to do now. He can learn some things about Clyde from Craig, they've been best friends since as long as Kenny has been friends with Stan, Kyle, and Eric. Craig pretty much knows every little thing about the brunette, even though he acts like he doesn't care that much about him.

The boys finish up their lunches, taking their treys to the trash can and emptying them before setting them on top. Lucky enough for Kenny, Craig came over to do the same thing with his and Tweek's trays.

"Hey Craig," Kenny inquiries, making Craig turn to him.

"Yeah?" He asks.

Kenny finds himself feeling hot again; unusual for the blonde. Usually, Kenny is very confident, especially when it comes to love interests. He guesses that maybe it's just something different about Clyde that makes him feel timider.

"Uhm, Clyde, what kind of music does he like?"

Craig takes in for a moment what he asked, "Why?"

"I just want to know," Kenny responds.

"Okay, listen, McCormick, if you're planning to get with Clyde, that's fine. But, if you hurt him I will, and I mean it, I will cut off your balls." Craig utters in his usual monotone voice, giving Kenny a death glare, "but he doesn't really listen to music. He likes musicals, when we hang out though, he kind of just listens to whatever we like."

"Musicals?" Kenny asks, "What's his favourite?" Kenny was a bit intrigued by this fact, he never took Clyde to be someone into musicals. Kenny himself has listened to a few musicals, mostly because Karen also enjoys them.

"Dear Evan Hansen," Craig replies.

Kenny had no clue what that was. He knew he had to give it a listen anyway, and hopefully get tickets for wherever it's playing.


	4. Well, Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

Clyde walks into his and his dad's home, instantly notice how void it felt. Usually, his dad would be in the kitchen with some kind of fast food by now. Clyde just suspected he probably got held up at their shoe shop; heading to his bedroom because even though him and Token are going to be most likely outside, he still wants to make sure his bedroom is alright for him. Token gets onto him way too much about cleaning his room since he found a 2-year-old stash of food under Tweek's clothes in the blonde's room.

Clyde starts picking up random things around his room, throwing away all the trash and putting his clothes in the hamper. He then heard his phone buzz, it was Token saying that he was outside.

Clyde rushes downstairs and opens the door, greeting his friend. "I was thinking we can play basketball. Have you had dinner? Where's your dad?" Token instantly investigates, noting that it's way too late for Clyde's dad to not be home.

"He's not home, I don't think." Clyde responds, "I've not had anything to eat, but I'm not really hungry Toke."

"I'm going to order some food off uber eats for us," Token says walking inside; they head to the kitchen and go into Clyde's backyard, the boys both took seats on the hammock they had connected between two trees. "Did you see the homework Mrs Norwood handed out?"

"Yeah, it looks pretty impossible. I'm hoping when my dad gets home he'll help me with it." Clyde responds to Token, as the boy pulls Uber Eats up on his phone, clicking on iHop. "I'll just have some hash browns."

"Are you sure you don't want pancakes? The red velvet ones look pretty good."

Clyde thinks it over and decides that he actually, would love something sweet right now. "Go for the cupcake pancakes, with a side of hash browns."

Suddenly, both the boys heard a loud bang, making them jump. Clyde slipped off the hammock and groaned in pain as he held his arm, sitting back up. "Holy shit, are you okay?" Token asks first, ignoring the fact that someone inside Clyde's house, just shot a gun.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell was that?!" Clyde stammers.

"I have no clue. It might be a burglar, stay here I'll go check it out." Token demands, as he makes his way back into Clyde house, grabbing a spatula from one of the drawers.

Token has always put his friends over him, he will die for them if he has too. He just loves them all and hates seeing any of them get hurt.

Token makes his way through the house, "Hello?" Token shouts, going up the stairs. Everything was silent; he wasn't sure if anyone was in the house at all, maybe it was in their heads, or maybe something fell.

Token checks in all of the rooms he knows first, Clyde's room and Clyde's bathroom. Both of them were empty. Token has never gone into Mr Donovan's bedroom, as he wasn't allowed. But, if for some reason, there is a burglar or killer in there, he needs to make sure that the person will leave his friend alone.

Token throws open the door and are soon face to face with something he never thought he would witness. Mr Donovan laid on the floor, a gun in his hand with a bullet wound in his chest. A note laid on his bedside table. Token felt everything around him fall, oh shit. This is bad.

He heard Clyde make his way up the steps "Toke? Is everything okay?" Token looked back letting out a sigh, he knew he had to keep Clyde from seeing what was right there in front of him. Clyde didn't need to see his other parent dead, it would ruin him.

"Clyde, stay away," Token yells back, walking out of the room and shutting the door. "We need to call 911."

Clyde's eyes suddenly went wide, "What the fuck happened? Did you kill someone with that spatula or something?"

Oh god, Token thought to himself, Clyde has no clue what is about to hit him. He didn't know how to break the news to Clyde. It seems so easy, it's just a few words, but Token wasn't sure how to say them.

"Clyde- I, uhm," Token's eyes look at the ground.

"What?" Clyde worryingly asks, knowing now that something bad must have happened.

Token looks at his friend, preparing himself for the waterworks about to happen, "It's your dad," he takes a deep breath in, "he killed himself."

Clyde just stares at him, "Is this a prank Toke? Please tell me it is."

"Clyde, I'm so sorry." Token puts his arms around Clyde, rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay Clyde. We need to get the police, maybe he'll live."

Clyde kept silent, ignoring what Token was saying. He wasn't crying, which was weird. This was something normal for him to cry about. Token ends up pulling Clyde to his room and laying him down; then he takes his phone out, their iHop order still up. He closes out of it and calls the police, telling them everything he could while his friend stays still on the bed.


	5. Yike

Kenny was washing the dishes when he heard an ear-splitting thump on the door. He thought to himself, _what the hell?._ He walked to his front door, opening the heavy wood open. Standing there, was Kyle. His red hair poking out of his green hat, his wide blue eyes quickly ran across Kenny's hall, down to the wet bowl in Kenny's hands, before landing back onto Kenny.

"You don't look right. What's up?" Kenny asks, trying to dry the wet bowl on the fabric of his pants.

Kyle stood there, petrified. His eyes scurried the ground and his hands twitched. He took a deep breath, "It's Clyde... his dad…" Kyle began to pant, then in a marathon of mumbles, he said, "He attempted suicide…"

It took a moment for Kyle's words to register. Possibly it was in a moment of panic, possibly it was disbelief, but before he could catch it, the bowl crashed onto the floor. "Oh my God…". Kenny scurried to the floor, panicked, trying to push the broken china under some coats. Kyle stood there, his eyes glued to his toes. Kenny stood, trying to catch his breath.

"He's not…" Kenny panted, "is he?"

Kyle shook his head, "I wish I knew. They're investigating… figuring it all out, I guess..."

"Oh god, we should go. Imagine how Clyde is feeling." Kenny turns to see Karen, her brown hair pulled into pigtails, and her blue eyes watching the two talk. He wondered why he hadn't heard her come in, but he quickly dismisses the thought, "I'll be back soon, okay Karen?"

"Okay, Ken." Karen smiles at her brother, the smile not traveling to her eyes.

Kenny leaves with Kyle, as they walk silently until they reach Clyde's house. There was a modest crowd surrounding the house; police officers, some of their neighbours and a couple journalists, who held flashy cameras. Clyde was stood near his garage door with the rest of Craig's gang, attempting to comfort him.

Kenny and Kyle make their way to where Stan and Eric had his phone out, filming the entire ordeal. Nobody knew what Eric would do with these videos, because nobody would find anything like this funny, except him.

Soon enough, a body bag was carried out of the house, pulled onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. A police officer walked over to the group of young boys, she had shiny brown hair, which cascaded over her stiff shoulders. Her facial expression told it all.

"We're sorry, Clyde, your father didn't make it." She said, awkwardly tapping his shoulder. Kenny stood there in horror, watching how Clyde's face whitened.

"Hah! He killed himself to get away from you, Clyde. You shoulda seen this coming, I did." Cartman chuckled to himself. Suddenly, Kenny's fist was pounding into Cartman's chubby face, "AYE, KINNY".

"Shut the fuck up, you fat ass, he lost his only other parent." Kenny yelled at Eric, praying Clyde ignored what Cartman had just said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you had a faggy little crush on little orphan Clyde. Paha! Not my fault his momma went swimming in the potty and his daddy was autistic enough to eat a bullet. Soon he'll be in the messed up kiddy home like Oliver Pantytwist, or whatever." That comment made Kenny smack Eric again, causing Eric to wail, "QUIT IT!"

Stan then spoke out, "You got what was coming to you, cunt." Kyle nodded in agreement, if they didn't know Cartman better, they'd wonder why he told his horrifying joke. Cartman retreated back to quietly picking his nose.

Kenny looked back to Clyde, whose eyes were lingering on the floor. Clyde wasn't crying, though unusual for him, it was somewhat understandable. Clyde's an orphan now, with no clue where his life was heading towards. Kenny couldn't help but shed couple tears himself. He hoped that Clyde won't move away from South Park, somehow.

The police start to clear everyone out, even Craig's gang. They guided the stiff Clyde into a police car; a few tears finally cascaded down his red, blotchy cheeks. "Wait... officer... please… I need my friends." Clyde whimpers, but the policeman didn't seem to care about his cries.

"You need to leave now, kids." A police man tells Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric. The four boys move away, at least three of them feeling horrible for Clyde

"Do you know where they're taking him?" Kenny asks as they walk towards Stan's house.

Stan shakes his head no, "I don't know where he's going,"

"Perhaps his sister from Utah is going to take him in. She's married and mormon, like that Gary kid." Kyle responds to everyone, somehow having knowledge of Clyde Donovan's life.

Cartman interrupts before Kenny or Stan can say anything, "I think they're going to put him in a foster home. Like we were once in, Kenny."

Kenny began to reflect on that time; neither of those options sounded good. Maybe Clyde would be okay with his sister, but that would mean he wouldn't be in South Park anymore. For some unknown reason, that thought made Kenny's heart drop. Clyde also doesn't need to be in the foster care system, Kenny hated it when him, Karen, and Kevin were put with a family. What if Clyde is put in the same situation?

Kenny just had to hope and pray to whatever life force was out there, that Clyde will be able to stay in South Park, and maybe, he could be happy.


	6. Cupcakes

Clyde sits in the back of the police car, tears streaming down his face. Everything in his body hurt; he has never felt so upset, his body aches and trembles with pain. His mind was so far gone from reality, it felt as if he was being pushed down by someone. It felt like he got punched in the face once, and then once he was back on his feet, he got punched again. He hadn't cried at all until he got into the police car, and that was mostly due to the fact that he was in shock. What did he do to lose both his parents? He felt lost and like it was all his fault.

Of course, it wasn't his fault. But he couldn't help to just feel a small bit of guilt, it was like mom all over again. His stomach was on fire and he didn't know if he was about to throw up or not, a sour taste filling his mouth. He really needs the support of Craig, Tweek, Jimmy, and Token right now; instead, here he is, going to talk to a CPS dude.

He didn't seem to care, as he continues to cry. Nothing matters anymore, he's an orphan, parentless. He didn't know what was in fate for him, what would end up happening with him. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

The door to the police car opens up and Clyde steps out of it; wiping his eyes. He follows the police guy into the station where he was then led to the 'Soft Room.' He was forced to take a seat on the giant purple couch as they wait for Mr Adams, the caseworker guy, to come.

Clyde looks at the clown pictures on the wall which freak him out a bit. He's never liked clowns and has always been afraid of them. Craig could not drag the kid to see It, clowns just made him cry. The eyes on each of the clowns were watching him, and he supposed that it was getting his mind off his dad killing himself. At the same time however, now he really just wants to leave.

Clyde starts to cry again due to the fact that the clowns are just really fucking scary. What kind of dude has these pictures on a wall? He really just wishes, he didn't have to be here in the first place.

Mr. Adams walks into the room, he's a tubbier guy with greying brown hair, and square framed glasses. Everyone in South Park knows who he is, his headshot is all over town.

"Hi, I'm Mr Adams and I'll be your case worker." He takes a seat at his desk which was across from the couch, "Okay, so it says here both your parents died? They probably wouldn't have survived at Penn State either. I'm joking, we like to have fun here." Clyde looks at the guy in confusion, how is he making a joke out of this?

He knew that, this was what the guy did. But Clyde's dad just died, and it offends Clyde so much that he'd want to make a sad situation funny. Nothing about this is funny.

The guy goes over Clyde's case, making more bad jokes over it, which offends Clyde to the extreme.

"Okay, so it looks like you're going to live with your older sister in Utah." The guy tells Clyde who is not that excited over the thought of that.

His sister, Clara, was fine. She wasn't mean or anything, Clyde just does not want to leave his friends. He's known Craig since he was in diapers, and the rest following since pre-school. The last thing he wants right now is to leave. He does not want to lose his friends like he's lost everything else.

Clara was also married to a Mormon and was converted. Clyde doesn't think he would be able to last in that religion, he knows some about it from when Gary Harrison was in town, but his knowledge is limited. He just knows that they are always happy and really nice, two things Clyde is not.

"Is there anywhere you can stay til she can get you? She won't be here until the day after tomorrow." Mr Adams asks Clyde, "You can stay at Penn State if you want." He then adds, cackling at his own jokes.

Clyde is so quick to answer, "I can stay with my friend Craig." He knows that the Tucker's will take him in for the night. Hopefully forever, who knows. Either way, right now, Clyde really needs Craig.

Craig is not good with emotions to any extent. However, Craig was helpful to get Clyde's mind off things. Plus if Clyde had to leave, he wants to spend his last day in South Park with his closest friend ever.

Mr Adams leaves the room so they can get ahold of Thomas Tucker, which left Clyde alone again; with the creepy clown pictures. He's never been more freaked out before. This entire thing is so weird.

How or why does this shit have to happen to him? What did he do to God?

It was almost like someone was playing with him, like maybe someone would come out and say 'SIKE' but no, this is reality. This is actually happening. He doesn't have any parents, at all. He has nobody to look after him, he can't be dependable on anyone anymore. His sister may take him in, but that doesn't mean she'll take care of him. Not if she starts to have a family. He's always going to be pushed to the side.

Clyde also despises his sisters husband. He's so stuck up his own ass. He's always quoting the Book of Mormom and he acts like everyone is below him. Clyde does not want to live with that guy at all.

Thomas arrives at the station almost immediately, and Clyde is taken outside by two officers, where Thomas is waiting for him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mr Tucker." Clyde sighs, following him to the car. Craig was sitting in the front seat, so Clyde opened the backseat door and got into the car.

Craig looks at his friend with worry in his eyes, he didn't say anything, mostly because Craig was afraid of making things worse. He was good at that.

Craig just gives his friend a small smile before turning back in his seat as his dad gets into the car. The drive to the Tucker's residence is short, as they don't live too far away from the police station. Once they pulled up, Craig and Clyde went to Craig's bedroom, which was very clean.

"Do you want to play video games or something, to get your mind off shit?" Craig asks Clyde, as the two boys take a seat on the bed.

"That would be great." Clyde responds.

Craig pulls out his Nintendo Switch, and went for one of their most favourite games Overcooked, they then started it up and started to play. Clyde would laugh here and there at remarks Craig made, but Craig could tell that Clyde was lost. He wasn't happy.

They enjoy the game still, and Clyde is happy to have a friend like Craig who is there for him. He's not good at comfort, but at least he's there.

Their game is soon put to a pause as they hear a knock the front door. It was pretty late, and Craig's parents and sister had already gone to bed. Craig climbs out of bed and tells Clyde to just stay put, but Clyde follows him anyway. Hoping that it's finally that sike moment he was waiting for. He stays at the stairwell and watches Craig.

Craig opens the door, and Kenny stands at the other side holding a box containing two cupcakes. "I brought these for Clyde, I was going to get him tacos but taco bell is closed and I had these from what me and Karen baked." Kenny holds out the box for Craig to take.

"I'll make sure he gets them," Craig replies to Kenny, "maybe you're not as bad as I thought, McCormick."

Kenny smiles at him, "I just really care about Clyde, is all." The both of them has no idea that Clyde was standing at the stairwell listening. "He's just so...I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, if you need help getting money for musical tickets, I think Tweek said that his dad is hiring at their coffee shop. If you're interested."

Kenny nods, "I'll look into it. You have a good night now, tell Clyde I'm so sorry this happened to him." Kenny then leaves the cupcakes with Craig, Clyde goes back to his room quickly before Craig can call him out on stalking.

Kenny's so sweet


	7. Tweek Bros

Kenny made his way back from the Tucker’s residence quickly. It was late, but he wasn’t too scared of anything happening to him. South Park can be scary at night, but he’s learned to deal with it since he goes out at night often.   
  
Kenny entered his home. He comes face to Karen, who was sat on the couch, her eyes glued to the TV. It was on high volume, Kenny soon realizing it must’ve been because their parents were fighting again.  
  
“How’s Clyde holding up?” Karen yells over the TV.   
  
Kenny shrugs, “I wasn’t able to see Clyde, but I don’t think he’s okay.”   
  
Karen turns the TV down, the fighting from their parents' bedroom becoming more prominent. They and Kevin were used to the fighting by now; Kenny tried to stop them as Mysterion but now there was no point, he felt too old to play superhero. He knew that right now, all that matters is making sure Karen got into bed, especially as it’s a school night.  
  
“Karebear I think we both should go to bed. I can give you my phone so you can listen to music over the fighting.” Kenny offers to Karen, he was the only person in their household with a smartphone. It was a pretty good one, a discarded iPhone 6 that Kyle lent him after he got the 7. Kenny’s glad to have it, it makes his life much easier. Karen and Kevin both had phones too, but they were brick Nokias, which didn’t do much. Kenny hopes that he can upgrade Karen at least, but he only makes so much.   
  
“Thanks, Ken, I’ll try it.” She says. Kenny gives her his phone and she goes off to her room. Kenny then heads to his room, taking his parka off and setting it in his closet. He climbs under his blanket and looks out the window next to his bed.   
  
Kenny has always been in love with the stars. He wouldn’t say he’s a space nerd like Craig, but he does think that the sky is beautiful at night. Kenny loves the mystery of stars. Stars are just shiny silvery-blue dots in the sky, so why are they so pretty? What makes it different than dots of light shining through little holes on a black paper? He’d never figure it out.  
  
He pulled his laptop out from under his bed. He knew he should also probably sleep, but he was still curious about certain things.  
  
Kenny begins looking at tickets to New York, then prices for Dear Evan Hansen tickets, he never realised how expensive it all was. He was still determined through, he had to get everything. Clyde did lose his entire life, he deserves a perfect day more than anyone else he knows.  
  
But Kenny didn’t know how he’d make that sort of money. He currently has a job at an Amazon warehouse, where he packs packages and sends them out. It was a tiring job, but it made him money. He knew right away that he’s going to have to look for other places hiring.  
  
Kenny puts his laptop back, laying down and shutting his eyes. Two things were on his mind: Clyde and money.   
  
Soon Kenny wakes up and makes his way to the streets, going shop to shop looking for anyone hiring. He did have to work tonight at the warehouse, but it shouldn’t be too bad as he plans for this job to be in the day. He has school as well, but he’s stopped worrying about school. He doesn’t think he will ever graduate and is likely going to drop out.   
  
Kenny makes his way down the road after checking out the movie theatre, who weren’t currently hiring. He makes his way to Tweek Bro’s; even if they aren’t hiring, he could at least use a snack. Tweek always gives him a cannoli for free. Kenny walks into the coffee shop and soon made eye contact with Tweek, “Hi Kenny, what can I get for you today?”  
  
  
“I was just wondering if you were hiring?” Kenny asks, rubbing the sweat off his eyebrow.  
  
Tweek thinks for a second, “I uh, I think we are. Do you want a job here?”   
  
Kenny nods in response, “Give me one second.” Tweek says going to the back, he then comes back out a few minutes later. “Yeah, looks like you’re hired.”   
  
“Wait, what?” Kenny is confused by why he was hired, he didn’t even get an interview or anything.   
  
“Yeah, my dad is looking for a new worker quick. Plus he knows you, I’ll just have to train you but you’re hired. Can you start training now?”   
  
“Sure, I guess…” Kenny has a worried tone in his voice.   
  
Kenny goes behind the counter and Tweek teaches him how to use their coffee machine, a customer walks in that distracts the two. It was a woman with long blue hair pulled into a ponytail, and blue eyes, “Can I just get a vanilla latte? It’s so cold here.”   
  
“Coming right up, what’s your name?” Tweek asked, grabbing a cup automatically.  
  
“Marnie,” She responds, Tweek writes her name on the cup and teaches Kenny how to punch the order in. Kenny gets the order ready from what Tweek told him and got the lid popped up on it, Tweek yells her name and she comes over and grabs the latte from Kenny’s hands. Kenny smirked, feeling a little smug.  
  
Craig walks in next; Tweek dropped the pile of cups which he was sorting. Kenny nudges Tweek, who instantly began to clear the cups off the floor.  
  
 “Hi, ba- Kenny? When the fuck did you start working here?” Craig asked with a dazed expression on his face.   
  
“Twenty minutes ago, actually,” Kenny responds. “How’s Clyde?”   
  
“He didn’t get any sleep last night. I’ve never seen him so upset, I mean when his mom died he was too distracted by the entire toilet thing and the suance to be sad. But he doesn’t have anything to distract him now.” Craig rambles for a bit, concern in his voice for his friend prominent.   
  
Kenny looks at his toes, “What’s he doing now? Is he safe?”   
  
“He’s asleep, I thought I would just slip out for a minute to see Tweek. I do need to get back as soon as possible, just in case he wakes up.”   
  
“How about getting a drink that you can take back for Clyde?” Kenny asks.  
  
Craig shrugs, “It won’t help but a warm drink might make him feel better.”   
  
Kenny grabs a cup and writes Clyde’s name with a heart next to it, then fixes up a hot chocolate for him, he hears Tweek and Craig whispering to each other; he couldn’t make out a word they were saying.   
  
Kenny turns back and gives Craig the drink, “I hope he enjoys it.”   
  
  
  
  



	8. Funeral

“Clyde wake up dude.” Clyde opens his eyes to see Craigs face staring over him. His heart was still empty and he felt like he got ran over by a truck. Everything hurt, from the banging in his head to the sting in his eye. “You gotta get ready for the funeral.”

 

Clyde sits up, rubbing his eyes, “How long did I sleep for?”

 

“You fell asleep at around 6 pm yesterday, it’s 7 am now, so 13 hours,” Craig responds to the brunette; Clyde instantly noticed the black suit Craig was wearing and the one he had laid out on his dresser for Clyde.

 

Clyde stands up and grabs the article of items of clothing, “I can’t believe this is happening a second time,” He sighs.

 

Craig pats his back, “I know, it’s really hard. But I’m here for you and so is Jimmy, Token, and Tweek. We’ve got your back Clyde and we believe in you.”  

 

Clyde smiles at his best friend; popping into Craig’s bathroom to change into the black suit. He looks at himself in the mirror and he honestly couldn’t look worse. His eyes were as pink as a ballerina’s dress, and they were puffy as fuck. He turns the sink on and splashes some water in his eyes; which helped somewhat, but he still looked like a wreck.

 

Clyde walks out of the bathroom, then looks at Craig and sits down, “I don’t think I can go.”

 

“Clyde, I know, but you have to. He was your dad and your entire family is going to be there. You need to show up.” Craig speaks, pulling Clyde up and off the bed.

 

Clyde sighs as Craig basically drags him to the car where Thomas and Laura were waiting for them. Both of the boys get in and Clyde reluctantly buckles up. “It’s going to be okay Clyde.” Laura, Craig’s mom, says, as she moves her blonde hair behind her ear.

 

They pull up to the chapel, the same exact church where Clyde’s mother’s funeral was held. Mr Donovan was most likely going to end up being buried next to her, which is a lot for Clyde to think of. They both died too soon.

 

Clyde exits the car, only family was here but the Tucker’s got to come along as well since Thomas and Roger were really close friends. He spots his older sister at the doors of the church holding her husband's hand; his footsteps lead him to his sister, who he then wraps his arms around. The two siblings embrace as they start to cry.

 

“They’re never going to even get to meet their granddaughter.” Clara cries into Clyde’s shoulder; making Clyde let go of her as he takes in what she was saying.

 

“Granddaughter?” Clyde breathes out wiping his tears.

 

Clara stares at Clyde; a small smile now appearing on her face, “I’m pregnant, with a baby girl. I was- I was going to tell everyone at Christmas, but now I can’t.”

 

Clyde takes a deep breath, oh god he can’t live with them. He will literally be in the way of everything. He makes his way indoors; taking in the smell of the incense burning in the front. He looks at the coffin near it; then he bolts to the bathroom.

 

Clyde’s breaths come out in gasps and he feels like he will black out. His heart is hammering inside his chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The room spins and Clyde squats on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something his brain and body can cope with.

 

He hears the door open and shut, making Clyde look up at Kenny as he enters the bathroom. He soon notices how the black suit doesn’t fit him as well as the orange parka he always wears, as Kenny kneels down next to him, “Clyde? Are you okay?”

 

Clyde shakes his head no, and tears start to fall out of his eyes. Kenny puts his around Clyde, “It’s okay, shh, let’s try to get your mind on something else.” Kenny speak, letting go of Clyde and looking around the bathroom.  “Name everything you see in this room.”

 

“I,” Clyde sniffs, “I see a sink, I see a toilet, I see you, uhm,” he wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “there are towels.”

 

Kenny smiles at Clyde, “Good.” He says, Clyde looks over at Kenny who starts to go through everything which can get Clyde’s mind off what’s happening, and help him from the panic attack which is about to unravel. “Let’s get you back out there and I’ll sit with you okay?” Clyde nods and Kenny stands up, pulling Clyde up with him.

 

Clyde holds tightly onto Kenny’s hand as they both walk out of the bathroom, going to the pew where Clyde’s aunts, uncles, his sister, and her husband sat. The two of them take a seat next to Clyde’s sister and Clyde looks around the room, trying to get his eyes off the coffin.

 

As everyone started to gather in; Clyde’s aunt and Thomas went up to the podium, as they were the ones who were going to lead everyone to the funeral. Clyde’s aunt starts to speak; he brown hair was almost as bad as Clyde’s. You could tell how hurt she was.

 

She starts speaking about how Roger Donovan was a good father, and about stories that happened to them when they were little. It started to get way too much for Clyde, tears were pouring out again. He looks over at Craig who was sitting with Tricia, their mom, and Jimmy’s family. Craig looks back at him and gives him a sympathetic gleam.

 

Clyde looks down at his feet; wiping his eyes. He then stands up and feels Kenny tug on his arm, “I can’t. Not again.” Clyde whispers to the blonde, as he exits the church.

 

Kenny leaves his seat, following behind Clyde. He watches Clyde sit on a bench nearby and he plops his butt next to the teen. “Clyde shhh,” Kenny puts his arms around him, “it’s okay.”

 

Clyde snuggles his head into Kenny’s neck as he continues crying. His heart was as empty as a white plain mug, needing something to fill it. “They died because of me Ken. I killed both my parents.”

 

“No you didn’t Clyde,” Kenny whispers in Clyde’s ear, his warm breath against Clyde’s skin made Clyde feel okay, “It’s not your fault. Neither of their deaths was.”

 

Clyde sits up and runs his hands through his hair, “They were Kenny! Now I’m going to have to live with my sister and her husband and their family, and I’m going to be pushed to the side while everyone goes on in life happy. I don’t have a fucking purpose, I never did.” Clyde screams out; Kenny looks at the boy with an ‘o’ expression on his face.

  
  


“You don’t want to live with your sister?” Kenny asks.

 

Clyde nods, “I really don’t. I want to stay with the Tuckers and stay in South Park, I mean at least I know everybody here.”  

 

Kenny rubs Clyde’s back as Clyde’s tears start to go away again, “Why don't you see if they can adopt you maybe? I’m sure Craig’s parents wouldn’t mind.”

 

“You’re right. I’ll ask them before my sister takes me, I just hope they agree.”


	9. Adoption

Clyde decided to stay outside with Kenny until the funeral ended. The two didn’t speak at all, Kenny held the smaller boy and hummed like he would do with Karen when she was upset. He took hold of Clyde’s hand and started rubbing his thumb, trying his best to keep him calm. 

 

Clyde appreciated Kenny’s efforts and help, he wasn’t sure why Kenny would even want to look at him, but it felt good to have someone right now. The world is so tough and awful. Clyde really didn’t deserve any of this. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Clyde looks at Kenny, wanting him to say something. The silence was peaceful. The air was still and perfect like an untouched window sill. Clyde usually enjoyed the silence, but this time, it was hardly that. Thoughts of his father's body kept flashing through his mind. He gulps, now aware of his desert-dry throat, he prays for Kenny to speak.

 

Kenny turns to Clyde, his eyes staring directly into Clyde’s blue ones, “I’m thinking about a lot of things, involving you mostly.” 

 

“Oh,” Was all Clyde responded, not really sure how to take whatever what he said means. “What about me?” 

 

Kenny smiles, his tooth gap showing which makes Clyde’s stomach jolt, it was a small adorable factor about Kenny, “General things, you’re just precious.” 

 

Now, Clyde has definitely never been called precious before, the nicest compliment he's ever gotten was when Jimmy called him a huge ass meme once. Clyde instantly took this really well; Kenny is such a nice dude, even if the statement was far from the truth. Clyde’s not precious, he eats mayo at 2 am sometimes while sobbing. 

 

Clyde’s sister walks outside, her eyes gazing over the two boys cuddling on the bench, “Well, it’s time to go Clyde. The plane leaves in a few hours.” 

 

Clyde lets go of Kenny, standing up and facing his older sister, “Clara actually, can I- uh,” Clyde looks at Kenny and then back at Clara, “I need to get my stuff from Craig’s house. I’ve not got anything packed. Is it okay if I go to their house with them?” 

 

“I suppose.” Clara responds, “I’ll be around to pick you up.” She turns to her car and gets in with her husband. 

 

Clyde stands up with Kenny, he looks away from the blonde boy waiting for Craig to walk out with his family. “I hope they take you in, you really deserve the best.” He looks over at Kenny who had a longing look in his eyes which made Clyde’s cheeks heat up, something in his eyes, it was not anything Clyde was used to. 

 

He feels someone tap his shoulder and Clyde turns around to see Craig, “I thought you left with your sister?” 

 

“I need to get my stuff from your house and you know, I just want to ride back with you,” Clyde responds. 

 

Mr Tucker speaks up, “We’re more than okay with taking you back, Clyde.” 

 

Clyde smiles and then turns to Kenny, saying a quick goodbye, before climbing into the cars with the Tuckers. 

 

They pull out of the church parking lot and start heading to the house, Clyde looks over at Craig sitting next to his window, Tricia in between them, and he looked so different. His eyes were sloped and it looked like he was holding back from crying or saying anything; then Craig’s eyes looked up at Clyde’s, “You’re really leaving, aren’t you?” it was croaked out and it was never anything Clyde expected Craig to ever say to him. 

 

“Actually, about that,” Clyde back in front where Mr and Mrs Tucker are, “I was wondering if you guys would like take me in? I don’t really want to live with my sister and I just have so much here in South Park.” 

 

The car stopped as they pulled up to a light, and both the Tuckers looked at each other, “Well, we’d love to keep you at our house Clyde, but we will need to talk about it alone and also have Clara agree, so nothing is certain.” 

 

The light goes green and the car moves, the car is all silent, everyone keeping to themselves deep in thought, until it pulls up to the house. “Craig take Clyde to your room while we discuss things over please sweetie.” 

 

“Okay,” Craig says as everyone gets out, entering the house. Clyde follows Craig up the stairs and into the same room Craig has always inhabited. They both sit on Craig’s bed, the space duvet he has moved under them. 

 

Craig looks at his best friend, “Do you think you’re staying here?” 

 

Clyde sighs, leaning back on the bed, “I’m not sure, I really hope so.” He looks at Craig. 

 

“I do too,” Craig whispers out. 

 

Clyde was about to ask what the change in Craig is, and why he isn’t joking around with him or saying things like he wants him gone or something along those lines. But Clyde realises: this is as hard on Craig as it is on him, he might call Clyde irritating sometimes but it’s always in good fun, Clyde figures out, this one time is not a joke to Craig. Craig really doesn’t want Clyde to leave.    
  


Mr Tucker walks upstairs, both of the boy's attention going to him as he opens Craig’s door, “Clyde, we want to adopt you and have you stay here in South Park with us.” 

 

Both the boys in the room silently cheered and stood up, Clyde goes over and throws his arms around Thomas Tucker, “Thank you!” He chirps. 

 

He hugs Clyde back into a warm embrace, “We don’t know all the legalities but we’ll have a talk with your sister when she gets here and we will sign whatever we need to.” 

 

They pull back and Clyde can’t believe how liberated he feels, for once he’s actually joyful and not empty. This is the first step to being happy, and it’s the first happy thing Clyde is really grateful for. 


	10. Support You

Clyde hugs his sister goodbye, they haven’t figured out everything but she agrees that if Clyde thinks to stay in South Park is good for him, then he should stay in South Park. “I’ll probably come around when the little ones here.” Clara tells her younger brother, ruffling his hair, “This is all shit Clyde, just stay positive.”

With that, she gets into the car with her husband and they leave. Clyde turns back around to his new house, the Tucker’s residence of all place. It is going to be hard for Clyde to adjust; having no parents isn’t something you just get used to so easily. He’s just glad that he has Craig still by his side as well as all his other friends, he’s happy he didn’t have to lose them all, he’s already lost too much.

Clyde walks back into the house, Craig sitting on the couch, he quickly looks at Clyde, “So when my grandma lived here she had her own room but now that she’s in a nursing home we use it as a guest room. My dad says you can take it.”

“Okay, thank you! You’ve been a lot of help Craig.” Clyde smiles at his childhood best friend.

Craig stands up, stretching his arms, “Do you need help getting your stuff in the room for the night?”

“Well, I want to stay in your room with you for another night or so. I just- I don’t think I can sleep on my own and-”

Craig interrupts him, “It’s okay Clyde I understand. Let’s go to my room then.” His tone was softer and more present, this was such a weird side of Craig that Clyde has never seen.

They go up to Craig’s bedroom, and Clyde gets on the bean bag on Craig’s floor, while Craig throws some a pillow and blanket at him which he cuddles up with. Craig then climbs into his own bed, “Goodnight Craig.” Clyde speaks out loud.

“Goodnight Clyde.”

\------------------------------------

The next morning Clyde woke up before Craig, mostly due to the fact that he really couldn’t sleep. He got more sleep then he would’ve if he was by himself in a room but it still wasn’t a lot, his conscience just wouldn’t allow him to go to sleep at night and now he has to rely on sneezing and blinking as some sort of method of not being deprived.

He gets up and grabs his phone from Craig’s dresser before pressing the button that makes the screen light up. He hasn’t checked his phone since that night, and there were a million notifications on the small screen. Mostly texts asking if he was okay.

He presses his thumb against the home button, opening the home screen to his phone, clicking on the messages button. He wasn’t about to go through each message that was sent to him, as most of the kids have sent him some kind of text, he just scrolled to the group chat for Craig’s Gang; sending a swift text to it.

**Clyde Donovan**

_Are any of you guys up?_

**Tweek Tweak**

_Clyde! Are you okay?_

**Clyde Donovan**

_Could be better, Craig’s family is taking me in so don’t have to go to Utah, there’s always that_

**Jimmy Valmer**

_Maybe we should all hang out? So we can make you feel better buddy._

**Clyde Donovan**

_That would be nice!_

**Token Black**

_Yeah, why don’t you all come over to my house? I got the new Mario Party._

Clyde sets his phone down, looking at Craig. He stands up and shakes the body of his best friend; “What’s up, Clyde?” He sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“Token, Jimmy, and Tweek want us to hang out with them at Toke’s house,” Clyde responds, Craig simply nods, setting his feet on the ground.

He stands up and stretches, “I’m going to go get changed then.” He says grabbing his clothes and exiting his room, going to the bathroom. Clyde looks down at what he’s wearing, a Wicked shirt and grey sweatpants, after a quick thought he decides he doesn’t need to change cause he’s feeling pretty comfy.

He puts his phone in his pocket and walks out of Craig’s bedroom, going down the steps. He watches as Craig exits the bathroom and goes down the stairs, “You’re not changing?”

“No,” Clyde responds.

Craig shrugs, “Okay.”

The two walks outside, and get into Craig’s car. Craig’s car has been a huge symbol for the gang, it has been used for small trips to Denver, and longer trips to Montana, the gang have used it for everything since Craig had gotten it.

He started the drive to Token’s mansion, pulling up to the gate and getting the okay from security; then he pulls into Token’s huge ass driveway. Clyde gets out of Craig’s car and goes up to the door with Craig, knocking.

Token’s door flies open and as soon as his eyes land on Clyde he hugs him, Clyde wraps his arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re staying here,” Token says.

“I know, I am too,” Clyde replies. The two let go and Clyde walks into Token’s house, Jimmy and Tweek were already sitting on the Black’s sofa, watching some kind of TV.

Jimmy looks at Clyde as he walks in, “A-A-Are you feeling alright bud?”

Clyde shakes his head no, “It’s going to be really hard for me to get through this. I lost both my parents.” He chokes up, looking down. This wasn’t easy, and he felt like the ‘are you okays’ and ‘how are you feeling’ questions are so redundant, there’s no way he’d be feeling anything but bad.

Clyde takes a seat on Token’s armchair, looking over at the TV for a quick second which was just playing Terrance and Phillip, even if they were all 16 and should be grown out of the show by now, all the teens still watched it. Craig took a seat right next to Tweek, which was expected.

“Do any of you guys want any sodas?” Token asks, starting to head over to the kitchen.

The three on the couch speak up saying they wouldn’t mind one, but Clyde stays quiet, he wasn’t really in the mood for anything. He didn’t feel like a soda, maybe some kind of alcohol would be nice, but he’s not Stan.

Token goes to the kitchen and comes back with the sodas and some cheese fries, he gives Jimmy, Tweek, and Craig their sodas then sets the cheese fries on the coffee table for anyone to grab it. Clyde thought about it for a second, but the thought of eating anything made him feel really sick.

The four starts the game of Mario Party, everyone choosing their character, Token choosing Toad, Craig choosing Peach, Tweek choosing Boo, Jimmy choosing Waluigi, and Clyde choosing Luigi. They began their game, everyone besides Clyde was obviously having a lot of fun and laughing at things. But Clyde just couldn't feel himself care, and then they started talking about things that had nothing to do with the game which was normal for the five. 

Clyde just stayed quiet, which wasn't usual for him; he was the loud one of the group. Always laughing at Jimmy's jokes, and teasing Craig for being so gay for Tweek. But he just couldn't feel himself doing any of that, anything that involved any kind of happiness just seemed unreachable for Clyde.

Then Clyde’s phone buzzed, he pulls it out to check it, uninterested in the talk about Token and Jason, and it was the end of his turn so who cares. It was a text from Kenny, which surprised him a bit, but then he remembered what happened yesterday and how Kenny was there for him.

He opens up the conversation to see what the hooded boy had to say.

**Kenny Mccormick**

_I know it’s still way too soon, but if you wanna go hang out at Starks Pond with me and go boating, it might help you reflect on what happened?_

**Clyde Donovan**

_I’ll be there in 30 mins_

 


	11. Boat Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's cute!!! ig!!!

Clyde gets up after he texts Kenny back, “Hey, can someone drive me to Stark’s Pond? Kenny wants to hang out with me.” He says, looking at his friends.

 

Token raises an eyebrow, “What does Kenny want?” He asks Clyde, though his stare ends up going to Craig.

 

“He wants to help me, I guess..” Clyde shrugs, Craig stands up quickly.

 

“I’ll take you,” Craig speaks, grabbing his car keys, following Clyde outside the Black’s mansion and into his car. He then starts to drive, heading into the direction of Stark’s Pond.

 

Craig looks at Clyde for a second, “You and Kenny are kind of close now huh?”

 

Clyde nods, “Yeah, I guess.” He sighs, “He’s been helpful.”

 

Craig sighs, “Well you know, it’s Kenny. Just be careful Clyde, I trust the kid but I don’t want to see you get hurt more.” His monotone voice became more serious as he spoke, warning Clyde of the dangerous. Though, Kenny had proven himself, he still doesn’t want to see Clyde become another one of the blonde’s exes.

 

Craig arrives at Stark’s Pond, parking near the gate, “Be careful Clyde,” He says again, his green eyes looking at Clyde. Clyde responds with a thumbs up, opening the door to the car and climbing out.

 

Clyde hugs his jacket around him, pushing into the gates which led to the pond. Walking along the path, and looking at all the trees around him. He didn’t really know what Kenny wanted, but he felt like it was important for him to come out here and see him.

 

He starts inching his way over to where he knew the pond was. His gang and he used to hang out around here all the time, Craig and Tweek etched their initials into a tree, as cheesy as it sounds.

He finds Kenny sitting on a bench, instantly noticing the orange hood. He goes over to the teenager, tapping on his shoulder as his purple eyes met with Clyde’s. Kenny darts a smile instantly when he sees Clyde, standing up, “Hey there dude,” He speaks softly.

 

“Hi,” Clyde responds, starting to feel a little awkward as he scratches the back of his neck.

 

Kenny touches his shoulder, “How have you been feeling?”

 

Clyde shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know,” He responds, looking at the taller boy. Kenny wraps his arms around Clyde, Clyde hugging him back as he feels Kenny’s warmness around him. It was nice in the cold snowy weather, Colorado had to offer.

 

“So do you want to go on a boat with me?” Kenny inquires, Clyde, feeling the vibrations from Kenny’s chest as he talks, making him pull away.

 

“Uh,” Clyde thinks, he really didn’t have anything better to do, “sure.”

 

Kenny starts walking over to where the boats were set up, getting over to them. Clyde let his eyes dart down to them, “This one's my brothers but I don’t think he’ll mind that we used it,” Kenny says, grabbing Clyde to help him step down in the wooden boat. It was obviously homemade and built by his brother, the colour outside painted a nice pink.

 

Kenny got in once Clyde sat down, grabbing some oars. He starts to row them off the shore, pushing them away as he hums some kind of song. Clyde watching him quietly.

 

“So you’re staying in South Park right?” Kenny asks, pulling Clyde out of his daze.

 

Clyde paused for a minute before responding, “Yeah, Craig’s parents uhm- they adopted me.” He speaks, looking down at the water.

 

Kenny smiles at hearing this information, “That’s great news, Clyde.”

 

Clyde nods, “Yeah, it is..” He looks back at Kenny, who went back to humming. Clyde felt his heart begin to pound against his chest as he watched Kenny, hearing him hum was making him feel so, in love?

 

_ Holy shit, _ Clyde thought to himself,  _ I have feelings for Kenny. _

 

He felt tingles all around his body, a vibrating tingle which felt like he was getting electrifying powers. His eyes gazing around Kenny, as he felt his heart beat raise, more than ever, he wanted to cry, this is bad. He can’t be in love with Kenny, it’s Kenny.

 

“Are you okay Clyde?” Kenny asks worryingly, noticing Clyde shrivelling up a bit.

 

Clyde nods, looking at Kenny as his face heats up, the two leaning forward more.  _ Oh god, _ Clyde thought, he wasn’t ready for them to kiss yet.  _ No, no, no, _ he pulls his face back, putting his hand on Kenny’s chest. “Let’s uh, go back to land.” He suggests. Kenny’s face turning red as he nods. Starting to row them off the water. Clyde climbing out of the bathroom. Oh, boy Craig is going to get a mouthful.


	12. Assembly

Kenny had definitely thought he fucked everything up. He wasn’t sure why he thought that was going to work or why he even tried to kiss Clyde. It was way too soon, Clyde had gone through too much and Kenny just went in for that? Clyde probably thought it was a dick move on Kenny’s part, and Kenny was worried that it may have been.   
  
It just had felt so perfect. The two of them sitting in the boat together, and how beautiful Clyde looked to Kenny. It amazes Kenny so much that someone like Clyde could make his heart beat faster than a million miles an hour. He was so in love with him, his brown hair, his deep blue eyes, his short nature. Clyde was perfect to Kenny, and he really did not want to blow this up anymore. He needed to keep it low and let this progress slowly, especially with all Clyde has been through.   
  
The word “crush,” felt like such a childish word to Kenny. Something he wouldn’t use ever to describe what he feels for Clyde. He doesn’t have a crush on Clyde, not one like he usually would with other people. No, what he felt for Clyde was love and admiration. He wanted Clyde to be his, he wanted to be Clyde’s. Kenny believed they were meant to be together. Kenny believes that Clyde is the one for him. His soulmate.   
  
Kenny went into the school that next morning. There was going to be an assembly that goes over how to deal with grief and people in your household, dying. It was meant to be for people who heard about Clyde’s dad and want to try to help him. It was really nice of the school to set up, Clyde wasn’t at the school for the day since he was getting an excused absence for the rest of the week just to give him time to settle in with his new family as well as let him mourn his dad.    
  
All the students went to their first classes since they’d be going to the assembly with that class. Kenny making his way to Chemistry class and taking a seat next to Stan, who was his partner in the class. They sat in the back and it was already prevalent that Craig and Clyde were not here today, Craig usually being the first person to get into the class.  
  
“Have you talked to Clyde recently?” Stan whispers to Kenny, as Kenny was digging through his mess of a backpack pulling out crumpled papers for the class. He really hated this class and Mrs Norwood. She really screwed him over.  
  
Kenny then looks back at Stan once he has everything out, “I have,” Kenny sighs, “it’s a long story I’ll talk about it at lunch.” The two boys look over to Mrs Norwood walking into the class, she waited for the bell to ring and then shut and locked her door.   
  
Her hawk-like eyes went around the room, surveying every student as she took roll, “Craig Tucker isn’t here,” She grumbles, marking something down on her sheet. Kenny and Stan shared a stare, they hoped she wasn’t marking Craig down for something bad, he wasn’t here today because he has to help his friend. Everyone with a heart realised that. It wouldn’t be smart for Clyde to be left alone.   
  
The speaker in the room soon went off, alerting teachers and students that the assembly was going to start. Mrs Norwood stood up, leading all the student out of her class to follow her to the gymnasium as every student from the high school crowded in, Kenny taking a seat in between Stan and Gary Harrison, the Mormon kid. After all the kids got in, Kenny decided to look around and noticed that all of Craig’s gang were absent. Jimmy, Token, Tweek, were also gone. Kenny kind of thought it was sweet that all of them collectively decided Clyde was more important than education, it was nice to know Clyde had a support team. People there who care about him.   
  
Kenny then looked to mark out where Kyle and Cartman were, Kyle was sitting with his math class, typing something on his phone. And Cartman, he wasn’t there, which was very weird to Kenny. He usually would show up to assembly’s, and it wasn’t really like him to miss school unless something else was going on that was more important. Kenny just didn’t think about it, looking at Stan next to him, “Do you know how long this will last?” Kenny asks.   
  
Stan shrugs, “I’m guessing all class period,” He says, “hopefully.” Mrs Norwood was quick to turn her head back to the two, shushing them. Both of them shut up as the assembly started. A couple of staff members came in and started talking about death and grief and how to deal with it. They went over mental health and all sorts of illnesses. It was a good assembly, and something a lot of the kids maybe needed to hear.   
  
It was nearing the end of the assembly, and every student was taking in the information. That was when the lights in the gymnasium went out, everyone looking around, “Guessing its a power outage,” Stan whispers to Kenny, which Kenny just looks at him and nods. The staff went back to go find out what went wrong when suddenly the lights came back on. Eric Cartman was standing in the middle of the gym, holding the microphone to his face. Kenny and Stan shared a look with Kyle from across the room, the three boys knowing that Cartman was about to do something very stupid.   
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, students, Kahl, I want to make my own announcement, right now,” Eric says as he grabs a stool to stand on, letting everyone in the room see him easier. Kenny looked down, not sure what Eric was about to do or say. He was certain Cartman was about to make a fool of himself. Some staff members were starting to walk over to him to stop him. “Everything that was talked about was a lie,” Eric says, “Clyde Donovan’s dad killed himself. Mr Donovan didn’t care about or love Clyde, and Clyde should man up and deal with it. Have you guys noticed that Clyde’s friends aren’t here? Everyone is using Clyde’s dad's death as a way to get out of school! Clyde Donovan is a faggy, tubby, tiny creature who deserves no love and deserve all of this. Nobody cares about him until some shitty things happened to him. How do we even know Clyde didn't kill his dad? He did kill his mom, after all.” Kenny then looked over at him, Cartman locking eyes with the blonde, “Kenny McCormick has a dumb little crush on him, and for what? Nobody should like Clyde, and nobody should feel bad for him. He got what was coming to him.”  
  
“HE’S NOT DONE ANYTHING TO YOU DICK!” Kenny heard Kyle yell from across the room, one of the teachers was quick to grab the microphone from Cartman, finally silencing him. Kenny hoped that what Cartman said wouldn’t cause too much damage, Clyde wasn’t here anyway to see or hear what had been said and what happened. 


	13. Walmart

Kenny had exited school a few hours after the assembly. He wanted to confront Cartman about what he pulled at the assembly, but instead, in protest, decided to sit on his own. Kyle soon joined him anyways, so lunch was filled with a bit of banter from the two of them. It seemed alright, as Kenny went down the school steps.

 

He wanted to go see Kevin, his brother and talk to him about Clyde. Kevin has always told Kenny he can be open to him about anything, and although he’s protective of him and Karen, Kenny believed Kevin would, in fact, know the answer to help Kenny out, he wasn’t sure how to approach the situation with Clyde at all.

 

On one hand, he could continue trying to get with Clyde but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t believe Clyde actually liked him, he couldn’t of. He pushed Kenny a tiny bit when they were on the boat, he didn’t want to kiss or do anything. Kenny did think back in his mind; maybe it was way too soon for Clyde, but he could not see someone as adorable and fantastic as Clyde actually liking Kenny.

 

Kenny decided to not get on the school bus to go home, Kevin would be at work right now and it would be better to go bother his older brother there. He started to walk away from the school, going into the direction of the Walmart Kevin had been working at for almost a year. He did have way too many jobs and Kenny wasn’t sure how he handled it or why he decided to do that. He quit school so he could work, getting minimum wage at each of these jobs and try to afford something, Kenny wasn’t too sure what he wanted, however. But it must have been expensive.

 

As he got up to the recognizable blue building; It had been rebuilt in a farther place, away from Stark’s Pond, and hadn’t taken over the town again, yet. He looked over at the sliding doors, his hands sticking down into his pockets as he walked in, hearing a familiar voice behind him which almost spooked him, “Hey Kenny, what are you doing here?” He looks over at the owner of the voice, his eyes meeting with those owned from Clyde Donovan himself. He looked at the people around him, noticed Craig was next to him as well, holding Clyde’s hand which shouldn't have shot any sort of jealousy into Kenny, but it did. Craig and Clyde are best friends, and Craig had become more protective of Clyde after the events happened, but it didn’t help anything. Kenny really wanted to hold Clyde’s hand.

 

It actually took a minute for Kenny to recognise what Clyde had asked, feeling his palms sweat up and it was boiling in the Walmart all of a sudden now that Kenny noticed Clyde was around. “Uhmm,” Kenny grabs a shopping cart, “I’m going to pick things up..” He didn’t know why he said it. It’s not like Clyde would give two fucks if he found out Kenny’s brother worked at Walmart. He freaked out; he gets really nervous around Clyde.

 

“Oh!” Clyde responds, Craig lets go of his hand, which made the boy frown and turn to Craig who also came closer to Kenny to grab a cart, “well, we can buy things for you if you want. I know you don’t have a lot of money.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine-”

 

Kenny was quickly cut off, “Let us pay for you, Ken!” Clyde says, “Craig would be more than happy to, I’m sure.”

 

Kenny looks at Craig who just shrugs. The blonde sighs, scratching the back of his neck, feeling how sweaty he really was right now, “O-Okay. That’s fine.” He isn’t sure why Clyde doesn't bring up what happened at Starks Pond, or why Clyde didn’t seem as embarrassed to see Kenny. He also was sure Clyde hadn’t seen what Cartman had done yet because he was really happy.

 

He followed the two inside the Walmart, spotting his brother over at the Deli section. He hoped and prayed to god they didn’t need any meat, not wanting Kevin to embarrass the situation more, it would cut so much deeper and Kenny may actually explode right here.

 

The boy kept his eyes around the Walmart, trying so hard not to look at Clyde. It didn’t take Kenny long to look down over at the boy, who was pushing the cart and humming. Kenny’s eyes went down more, looking at Clyde’s ass. It looked so squishy and nice, he really wouldn’t mind tapping that.

 

It’s actually weird how that’s the first sexual thought Kenny has had about Clyde since he discovered his feeling for the smaller boy. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fuck Clyde, he definitely did, but he also felt like Clyde was more than that. He was more than a quick fuck Kenny wants.

 

There was a pinch on his shoulder, Kenny’s eyes looking over at Craig, “Don’t look at his ass McCormick.” Craig whispers as he turns Clyde into the cereal aisle. Kenny actually decided to take this opportunity to grab some knock off fruit loops, deciding that would be it for the shopping trip. Craig grabbed a few kinds of cereal, Clyde stepping back to Kenny.

 

“Hey Ken,” Clyde says, Craig looking at the two, “we should talk about what happened, back on the boat.”

 

Kenny felt his face go red, “Yeah, of course. We really should, I’m so sorry.” Kenny swallowed, trying his best to be cool about it all.

 

“Don’t be sorry Kenny,” Clyde says, “we’ll talk about it later if you want to meet with me at Craig’s house?”

 

Kenny nods his head, as he felt his throat closed up. It felt like he was choking, he’s been choked to death before. He actually honestly was waiting to die, but it soon passed over, and Clyde touched his shoulder, giving Kenny a smile which sent Kenny over the moon, seeing Clyde’s smile.

 

They got to the other departments of Walmart, Craig getting food for their family while Kenny kept his hands to himself. “Okay, we just need to pick up some patties from the deli and we’ll be good,” Craig says. Kenny almost forgot that Kevin worked there, following the two over, he made eye contact with his brother and he suddenly felt really small and awkward.

 

“Hey there Ken!” Kevin says over to them as they walk up to the counter, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m actually just, uhm, buying cereal?” Kenny sounds it out like its a question, Clyde looking over to Kevin.

 

“Are you Kenny’s brother?” Clyde asks, “I’m Clyde, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Kevin,” Kevin responds, pointing at his name tag, “is this the boy you talk about in your sleep?” Kevin jokes around, but Kenny really didn’t see it as a joke. Did he do that?

 

“Uhhh….no.” Kenny replies, “We don’t share a room, Kevin,” Kenny says.

 

Kevin chuckles, “Must be mixing you up with Karen then,” He grabs the patties for Craig, handing them over to him.

 

“Alright!” Clyde cheers, “Let’s get to check out.”

 

“Actually,” Kenny responds, “can I just talk to my brother for a quick second?”

 

Craig nods and Clyde gives a small ‘of course,’ as they both head over to self-checkout. Kenny turning back to his older brother, “I need your advice, Kev.”

 

“On what?” Kevin asks, starting to slice some ham.

 

Kenny swallows, “That boy over there, Clyde, uhm, I really really like him. And we almost kissed and he isn’t really acting like it was a big deal and I feel like he doesn’t like me back and-”

 

“Ken,” Kevin says, “you’re too young for relationships. You need to be focusing on school, boy problems can happen when you’re in college.”

 

Kenny furrows his eyebrows, “You got with Michael when you were my age! And he’s younger than you and goth!”

 

“Well,” Kevin responds, “look where that got me huh?” He motions down to his outfit, “What did you say you wanted to do?”

 

“I wanna be a counsellor,” Kenny replies.

 

Kevin smiles, “And, you can’t be a counsellor without a degree. You need to keep your focus on education, if Clyde likes you, that’s fine, get with him. But if he doesn’t don’t worry about it at all, you’ve got an entire future ahead of you Kenny. Just chill out.” Kevin says, Kenny kind of getting a little mad that Kevin really didn’t help. All he cares about is Kenny’s future and that Kenny will attend college, he wasn’t going to be any help when it came to love.

 

Kenny looks over to Clyde and Craig, who were waiting for him, Clyde giving Kenny a small wave, “I guess I’ll just see. Thanks, Kevin,” Kenny replies, starting to walk away, Kevin yells no problem back to him, which Kenny didn’t respond to.

  
  



End file.
